Michael's Camera Season 3
The third season of Michael's Camera began on September 30, 2015. It contained 30 episodes, and was produced and directed mainly by DeathlyLogic. Synopsis Having survived the May 15th .Reality crash (and aligned himself with the Dekn), Michael Knight continues his quest to hunt down and kill the Arknangels. However, his plans are continually thwarted as he finds himself being under the control of a series of increasingly sinister new Guardians, all of whom have their own plans for him. After Michael's final Guardian takes over his body, causing him to go missing, Azrael—an Arknangel, and Michael's more successful counterpart from another reality—takes control of the channel, becoming the new protagonist of the series. Summary Part 1 The third season begins three months after the May 15th .Reality crash."Three months have passed". Michael is living between the realities in a duplicate of his original home (which was destroyed in the crash). He explains that Redgrave has detached from him, and that The Knight has continued training him to use his Arkn powers. (However, The Knight's previous detachment, and his conspicuous absence in Michael's videos, suggests that this isn't the case). Michael mentions that he had an encounter with Gabriel Holden; however, he attempts to mislead the audience about this as well, claiming that he and Gabriel had a "meeting" which "went well". He also has made the acquaintance of Tobias Kestler, whom he believes to be the key to finding the next Arknangel. Due to Ellpagg's absence, a Dekn named Crow appears and takes over as Michael's Guardian. Crow reveals that he is the defected former Arkn of Death, "Samael", and that through Michael, he intends to become the first "Guardian Dekn". Crow forces Michael into the service of the Persophelums: a Dekn guild who were responsible for the creation of .Reality. Crow states that as the "saviors" of humanity, the Persophelums are the "one true good side" in the Arkn-Dekn conflict, and humans should be bowing down to them. With no say in the matter, Michael (on Crow's orders) attempts to trap and kill an Arkn in his doll, Dale. The attempt fails, however (as there's already "something" inside of Dale) and he accidentally summons a prophet named Cecil Xenith instead. Angered and annoyed by this failure, Crow once again takes control of Michael, informing him that his life is not his own. Crow explains that every facet of Michael's existence has been manipulated by higher beings, and that he is nothing more than a mere puppet. Among other things, he reveals that Dr. Ellis deliberately gave Michael his medication to put him in contact with the Persophelums, and that even the doctor who referred him to Ellis in the first place was a Dekn "puppet" in their employ. In desperation, Michael tries summons Ellpagg for help. Ellpagg informs Michael he is in the wrong strand of reality to do "what we need to do", and forces him to overdose on pills, causing him to experience a .relapse. Sure enough, this transports Michael to another strand of reality. Unfortunately, it also lands him in the company of The Hooks Killer, who promptly stabs him. As Michael dies, Carver tauntingly informs him that he will soon have a new Guardian. Michael awakens in the Infernous, where he is met with The Carver. Michael infers that The Carver is a prisoner in the Infernous himself, and still bitter about Ellpagg "abandoning him". After threatening Michael, Carver offers to make a deal with him: in exchange for becoming his Guardian, he will help Michael escape from the Infernous, kill Cecil Xenith, and take over Arkaissa. Immediately thereafter, however, The Carver departs, seemingly leaving Michael in the Infernous to be tormented. "Edgar Kharon" reappears, revealing himself to be Azrael, the Arknangel of Salvation and Redemption (and a more successful version of Michael). Azrael offers to break Michael out, but Michael is suspicious and declines his help, deciding to find his own way out. Upon leaving the Infernous, Michael is immediately possessed by The Carver, who reveals that he was never a true Arknangel and does not have a part in the upcoming War. After learning that Michael has become The Carver's vessel, Ellpagg and Azrael (his underling) find out that Michael is Carver's Nephilim son, and was bred to be his vessel; The Carver had simply manipulated everyone into thinking Michael was an Arknangel. Using Azrael as a shade, Ellpagg releases a fragment of Malek from inside Dale; Malek possesses him, and goes off and fight the now Carver-possessed Michael. The Carver escapes, however, and Azrael stays behind in .Reality, taking up Michael's camera while hunting the Persophelums. Part 2 The second part of Season 3 begins as Azrael takes over running Michael's YouTube channel. He briefly introduces himself to Michael's audience and shares a bit of his backstory, before getting to work on his assignments. He enters The Infernous, where he finds some of Ambriel's memory fragments and frees them. However, he is almost immediately kicked out of the realm by Clubs, preventing him from doing anything further. After failing to locate Redgrave, Azrael discovers that he is having difficulty concentrating and recalling information. He realizes, much to his horror, that due to the length of time he has spent in Michael's timeline, .Reality has identified him as a suitable replacement for Michael; The Esragrath Effect is kicking in, forcing Michael's memory data into his head to transform him into a new "Michael". Azrael summons Ellpagg for help, but Ellpagg just tells him to get in touch with Cedric Kharon and find a way back into the Infinitium. He warns Azrael not to contact him again, stating that the next time their paths cross, he will be on the receiving end of Azrael's revolver. Despite his worsening condition, Azrael ignores Ellpagg's instructions and continues looking for the Persophelums. He ends up being surprised by Crow, who fatally stabs him in the back. Azrael wakes up in the Infernous, where he finds himself imprisoned with various other deceased versions of Michael. After a brief tour of the "cell" (courtesy of one "Tour Guide Michael"), Azrael finds himself face to face with The Carver. After killing the Tour Guide, Carver subjects Azrael to various forms of torture. He tells Azrael that he is coming to destroy all things, and that neither the Arkn nor the Dekn are ready for him. He then releases Azrael from the Infernous, giving him instructions to relay his message to the Arknangels. Upon getting out of the Infernous, Azrael tries to contact the other Arknangels, but finds that they are all busy with other matters. Frustrated, he goes off to fight Lurkers in The Beyond. Upon returning to .Reality, he is contacted by Raphael, who tells him that Tobias was killed by Asmodeus and is trapped in the Infernous. Angry and disgusted, Azrael nevertheless agrees to rescue Toby; he promises Xerex to make good on their bargain and release him if he can go back into the Infernous one last time. Xerex agrees, and (after some last confessions to Michael's audience) Azrael enters the realm unarmed. Azrael frees Ambriel and Toby, but uses up all of his power in the process, leaving him stranded. He sits unmoving on a bench for at least an eternity, before trying to locate The First Tree. When Azrael finds the Tree, he has another run-in with The Carver, who takes him back to the Garage and tortures him, culminating in breaking his mind by revealing himself to be De'ebo incarnate. He departs from Azrael, warning him that the next time they meet, he will be wearing a different form. In a different part of the Infernous, Michael—now free from The Carver's control—admits to the audience that everything that has befallen him is his own fault. Deciding to use his "one last chance to do something good", he enters the Garage, where he runs into Azrael. Michael begins talking to him about being a hero, admitting that it's all he's ever wanted. However, Azrael mistakes Michael for The Carver and shoots him in the head, permanently wiping him from Existence. The real Carver enters the Garage and taunts Azrael about his mistake, before allowing him to go free."{Welcome to the End". Back in .Reality, Azrael is contacted by Raphael, who informs him that [[Elysia|The Golden City] is under attack."{Welcome to the End". Once he recovers from his shock, Azrael grieves and rages over Michael's death, declaring that despite not being an Arknangel, Michael had the heart of a true hero. He summons a new suit of armor (made out of fragments of his own clothing and Ellpagg's armor), declaring that The Carver has created "a fucking monster"."Finale: Michael's Camera". The series ends as Azrael returns to the Infernous, vowing to rescue the other Michaels who are trapped there, starting with the Tour Guide. Continuity * The ending of "{[1-4} Welcome to the End" takes place at the same time as "From the Depths of Infinity Comes the Shape of a Man", "City of Gold [5]", and the final entry of ''Corroded Mainframe''. Episodes # Three months have passed # Last box in the Attic # at this point im literally a guardian whore # Out of the Nest # Summoning an Arkn # History lesson # Puppet Strings # (1) Your perfect world # (2) Has been upset # (3) This is the best it's going to get # i died # Decision # Out of the Frying Pan # Into the Fire # Repent # The War with no sides # A brief interlude before I literally go to hell # I went to hell # Miasma # Not that great of a situation # [1 End of an Era] # [2 End of an Era] # [3 End of an Era] # Prelude to the Call to Arms # Prepping for the Last Ride # Call to Arms # Time to Depart # [Season III Finale Salvation] # {[1-4} In the Path of Gods, tossed aside] # {[1-2} God of the Godless] # {[1-3} One last chance to do something good] # {[1-4} Welcome to the End] # [Finale Michael's Camera] Appearances Individuals * Ambriel * Asmodeus (mentioned only) * Clubs * Persophelus Crow * Dale * Dr. Ellis * Ellpagg * Hash'born'kanibal/The Carver * Gabriel Holden * The Hooks Killer * Raphael Tobit Kestler * Tobias Kestler * Michael Knight * Redgrave * Spooky Michael * Xerex Storn * Tour Guide Michael * Alex Winter (mentioned only) * Azrael Michaelis Winter * Elizabeth Winter (mentioned only) * Cecil Xenith Gallery MichaelsCamera2.png|Season 3 channel avatar. MichaelsCamera.jpg|Season 3.5 channel avatar. References Category:Seasons Category:Michael's Camera episodes